


Doing Stuff

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Humor, Kasumi isn't as innocent as you'd think, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Studio Sex, Yuri, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Yukina just wanted to help her girlfriend with her vocals but Kasumi had other ideas.





	Doing Stuff

Yukina really hated that she got herself in this situation.

It was just another boring Sunday in Shinjuku. Minato Yukina headed out to CiRCLE to meet up with her girlfriend Toyama Kasumi for practice so that she can learn how to control her voice better and to refine her presence onstage. She got a call from her asking if she could meet her at the Studio at the Live House. Yukina had a brief idea on how to implement the training regime so that Kasumi would be gaining skills without having to go too overboard. She heard the stories about her overworking herself from Saaya and would rather let Kasumi do a lighter load version of her own practices instead of forcing her to overexert herself and lose her voice.

That was the plan Yukina made and she was certain that Kasumi would follow through with this.

However, as soon as she entered the Studio, it was already apparent that things wouldn't be so simple. And that maybe Kasumi didn't call her for practice either.

Kasumi was in the studio, but she was only wearing an apron.

That's it. Only an apron.

Yukina blushed immensely. She always knew that Kasumi loved to be very romantic at times, but it was usually just romantic love, never anything sexual. In fact, Yukina never saw her girlfriend being the sexual type and she usually intends to keep it that way. However, the more she stared at Kasumi, the more difficult it was to keep that self-made promise as she saw all the bodily features Kasumi had to offer, from her surprisingly large cleavage to her shapely ass. The Silverette growled as she felt her rod harden in her pants.

But, complaining about Kasumi's choice of clothing would just make things worse. So Yukina sucked it up and started her vocal lessons with Kasumi. It went rather well for the most part, with Kasumi continually being the sort of person who would try her best no matter how difficult the lessons were. In fact, they were both so caught up in the lessons that Yukina thought she would get through the whole day without having to do shameless things with Kasumi.

At least until Kasumi began to rub Yukina's clothed cock during a break.

Yukina yelped at the sudden action and asked Kasumi as to why she was doing this so sudden. Kasumi giggled and told her that Lisa talked about the Silverette's uncontrollable sexual lust and wanted to see that side of Yukina in action. Yukina herself was appalled by what she heard and demanded that Kasumi should put on regular clothes on but Kasumi continued to rub her hard-on saying that she always knew that Yukina was turned on by her naked apron.

Which brings us to the current issue Yukina was facing.

"T-Toyama-san..." She stuttered.

Yukina was bucking her hips upward as Kasumi was licking her large, unclothed erection. The futa's head started to spin slightly with each lick as more and more indecent and primitive thoughts invaded her mind.

Kasumi suddenly stopped and looked up to Yukina with innocent eyes.

"Yes, Yukina-senpai?" She asked.

No words came out of her mouth for the first few seconds. Her cock twitched and precum began to form at the tip. Yukina knew for a fact that she was getting hornier and hornier. Invasive thoughts of her shoving her dick into Kasumi, stealing her virginity and fucking her to oblivion began to chew up her rational thinking. Try as she might, the way that Kasumi looked innocent even while being shameless was driving Yukina nuts.

She is going to have a long talk with Lisa after this.

"Toyama-saaaaaan..." Yukina gasped. "That feels so good..."

Kasumi giggled. "Are you going crazy?"

Yukina saw that Kasumi was slowly inching to her face, getting up from her kneeling position. Her face became hot as she felt Kasumi's tits rub against her body. She moaned as her tits made contact with her cock, making Kasumi smile in satisfaction as she heard Yukina's cold demeanor cracking under pressure, slowly revealing the savage sexual beast Lisa told her about underneath.

"Do you want to go crazy?" Kasumi asked, being less innocent and a lot more seductive as she nears her girlfriend's blushing face.

Damn right Yukina wanted to go crazy. As she felt her sanity slipping, her cock hardens to unbelievable degrees. The Silverette would basically do anything to give Kasumi a good pounding.

"Oooooh~" Kasumi cooed, now being even more seductive. "Someone's feisty~"

Yukina tilted her head wondering what Kasumi was talking about until she finally registered the softness she felt in one of her hands. A few more gropes later and Yukina indeed confirmed that she was touching Kasumi's sweet ass. Her primitive motor functions were taking over as her mind repeatedly goes blank due to Kasumi's seductive teasing.

Not that Yukina minds at this point. She might as well enjoy the show.

Eventually, Kasumi's face was just inches away from Yukina's. Being of almost similar height, neither had to look up or down to be in perfect eye contact with their lover. Kasumi's big boobs were being rubbed on Yukina's chest all the while Yukina started to buck her hips, grinding her hard dick against the only cloth that was protecting her girlfriend's virginity from her growing horniness.

"Fuck Kasumi..." Yukina growled, not even bothering to use proper formalities at this point. "Y-You are so shameless..."

Kasumi laughed. "You can thank Lisa-senpai for that~ She told me all that I need to know about how to turn you on~"

Indeed. Yukina knew that Kasumi took notes from Lisa as she usually does this to her as a way of "letting loose". Yukina fucked Lisa multiple times as a way to handle her stress but stopped after she started dating Kasumi. In fact, since then, Yukina never accumulated so much stress since dating her dear Star Kitty.

"Y-Yes..." Yukina gasped as she started to get very rough with her thrusts and gropes. "I'm going to... have a... haaaah... talk with her after this.... Ooooh..."

Kasumi could already tell that her hot gf was at the breaking point. She knew that Yukina wanted to fuck her. Heck, Kasumi also wanted to be fucked by her girlfriend but she also knew that Yukina would never want to do that. At least without any confirmation.

And that was exactly what Kasumi gave her.

"Then why don't you fuck me now?"

Yukina's eyes grew wide. "A-Are you serious?!"

Kasumi licked her lips. "Come on, Yukina-senpai, I can see it in your eyes. You want to fuck me but you are afraid that you might hurt me."

"I do want to but... aaaahh...."

The girl smiled as she saw Yukina sweat. She knew she had her on the ropes. All she needed was the final blow.

"Then do it Yukina-senpai." Kasumi whispered into Yukina's ear. "I want you to take off your pants completely," Her tits pressed up against Yukina more. "Take off my apron." She could hear Yukina slowly breathing louder. "And **_mate me_**."

That was it.

That was the sole thing that caused Yukina to snap.

As Kasumi slowly stepped back from Yukina, she felt something change within her. A long, uncomfortable silence filled the studio for three whole minutes until Yukina's yellow eyes glowed.

"Toyama-san." Yukina said in a low and deep voice, inching closer to her girlfriend. "You horny, sexy girl."

Before Kasumi could react, Yukina pounced and began to rip apart Kasumi's apron, wanting nothing more other than to expose that beautiful and sexy body. In no time at all Yukina managed to rip apart the only thing standing between her and Kasumi's body.

And boy was it worth it.

Yukina swore that Kasumi would've been a good model had it not been for this 'Starbeat' thing. While she was nowhere near Lisa in terms of sexiness, Kasumi's body was surprisingly hot. Her breasts were decently big and complemented her curves. Eventually, Yukina's eyes made contact with her prize: Kasumi's Virgin Flower, moist and welcoming. The more she stared, the hornier she got.

There was no hope in holding back any longer. 

Eventually, Yukina hovered over Kasumi, her eyes akin to a predator and moaning quietly as she pinned Kasumi down. She lined her cock up with her girlfriend's wonderfuly pussy. Kasumi took note of this and gave a wonderful sound. That sound was all that Yukina needed to shove her cock into Kasumi.

The two moaned in unison, though Yukina caught Kasumi moaning much louder. She understood why soon enough as she felt the trickles of blood on her dick.

Minato Yukina, the professional singer of Roselia, had just taken Toyama Kasumi's virginity.

Eventually, Yukina began to fuck Kasumi. And fuck her and fuck and fuck and fuck and fuck. There were no words to describe the intense pleasure she felt while doing such an indecent act. She did had sex with Lisa a few times and even had a hate-filled fuckout with Ran following the Joint Live at CiRCLE. However, none of those came close in comparison to the intensity and the sheer wildness she felt while having sex with Kasumi. Whether it was due to how Kasumi teased her or the fact that she was fucking her girlfriend, Yukina may never know. But, in all honesty, she didn't really care one bit. In fact, she didn't care about anything at all. Even Music took a back seat as she continuously plowed Kasumi.

As the two continued to have sex, it was apparent that both of them were going to climax. Kasumi began moaning more loudly and already had her legs hook around Yukina's waist, not wanting her to pull out. Yukina's thrusts began to feel more rushed as her vision began to flash white at times, her breathing becoming extremely erratic. This went on for another five minutes until the futa let out a vicious roar as she came inside of Kasumi's tightening pussy. Kasumi, too, screamed as she felt Yukina's potent seed fill her up.

Time passed for a bit in the studio after Yukina shot her massive loads into her own girlfriend before the two started cuddling each other. While Kasumi had a look of pure satisfaction, Yukina had one of pure embarrassment.

"Toyama-san..." She said as she buried her blushing face into Kasumi's breasts. "Why?"

"Because I love you~" Kasumi answered, giving Yukina a kiss on the head. "I wanted to know how it feels like to... have sex with you since... you know..."

Despite her satisfaction, Kasumi was also a tad embarrassed. Doing indecent things with her girlfriend was an entirely new experience for the young girl. To see the wonderful, talented, and professional Minato Yukina act in such a beastly manner was definitely something.

However, Yukina herself immediately lifted her head from her girlfriend's tits and glared at her.

"Just because I am a futanari and that I have a cock doesn't mean that I am a sex toy! Let alone a sex addict!" Yukina yelled, clearly having none of this tomfoolery.

"But... You had sex with Lisa-senpai and she told me about how you act in such a way," Kasumi responded with a hint of sadness. "Not to mention that everyone knows about the whole 'Roselia-Afterglow Incident'. Even Kokoron knew."

Yukina froze on the spot. Now she knew why Kasumi was so determined. She wanted to protect Kasumi's innocence until at least both of them graduate and never wanted to engage in any sort of sexual activity out of fear that she would see it as Yukina using her. However, due to her previous episode with Afterglow and the whole stress management issue with Lisa, she also felt as if she was completely neglecting her own girlfriend. Yukina felt bad. It was a massive balancing act and regardless of what she does it would always result in a sort loss for her. A lose-lose situation if one was to be accurate.

But Yukina didn't want to ponder on the issue any longer and instead hugged Kasumi.

"I know that I had sex with Lisa and there was that whole thing with Mitake-san." She explained. "But I was completely stupid and stressed. I never knew any better about relationships or about friendship."

Yukina frowned a bit as she reflected. Boy was she such an idiot prior to the Girls Band Party Live. Being a solo artist with poor communication skills didn't fare well with her social health.

However, Yukina then cupped Kasumi's cheek. "At least... I never knew better until we became girlfriends."

Kasumi smiled. It was as bright as ever. "Awwwww~ I love you Yukina-senpai~"

Yukina smiled back.

"I love you too Kasumi~"

The two then began to kiss. Not kiss in a super sexual way, but rather in a very wholesome manner. Of course, Yukina still wasn't wearing pants and Kasumi wasn't wearing anything at all, but that didn't stop them one bit. Eventually the kiss died down like always due to humans needing oxygen.

However, as Yukina recovered her breath, she noticed Kasumi giving her a smug look.

Not good.

"Toyama-san?"

Kasumi then suddenly tackled Yukina to the ground, her hand once again rubbing Yukina's cock. Obviously the Silverette moaned in reaction.

She then asked the one question.

"Are you ready for round two?"

Yukina stared back at Kasumi and, in a quick second, shoved Kasumi off and immediately pinned her up against the wall.

"I am more than ready~"

It goes without saying that the Vocal Training Lessons were forgotten almost completely.

Almost.

 

* * *

 

"Wow Kasumi. You go girl~"

Was it odd to find a sex scene be so heartwarming?

For Imai Lisa that was exactly the case she was experiencing as she saw both Kasumi and Yukina fuck for about the second time in the studio. It was obviously hot to her, considering that, until recently, she was one who knew about Yukina's extremely sexual lust. She knew how much of a monster Yukina was when she gets turned on and it was quite an experience if she said so herself. But she smiled warmly, knowing that Yukina always wanted to have sex with Kasumi in order to make up for all the sexual acts she did in the past. The advice she gave to Kasumi was very well worth it in the end.

"Shameless... Horrific... Why there... Minato-san doing that... To a kouhai no less..."

But it wasn't just Lisa that was watching the whole thing go down. Sayo and Rinko were with her, all of them crowding the Door Window leading to the Studio. Rinko was blushing a whole lot for obvious reasons but she appeared to be really interested in what was going on. Sayo was muttering the same few words over and over again as she was struggling to refrain herself from bursting into the Studio and give the two lovebirds a VERY LONG lecture on decency.

"Why are you guys crowding the window? I wanna see! I wanna see!"

At least all three were thankful that Ako was short and that the Window was small. The three remaining Roselia members shuddered at the thought of Ako learning what sex is. She may not be a child but she was still an innocent girl, even moreso than Kasumi.

While it was an experience seeing Yukina fuck Kasumi, the rest of Roselia made a silent agreement to keep this whole ordeal a secret from the couple as well as from Ako.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really in a massive writer's block aren't I.
> 
> My first Bang Dream lewd and, of course, it's futa.
> 
> I don't know about yall but I can see Sayo and Yukina as futa and I've seen fanarts of such.
> 
> This would also probably be my last Bandori lewd unless something else comes up bc otherwise it would probably just be this except in different areas of Shinjuku.
> 
> Also, wholesome and heartwarming lewd is best lewd. So is funny lewd.
> 
> Oh, and RIP my creativity in Titles fuee...


End file.
